Radar sensors are utilized to an increasing extent in the automotive field. For example, an angle-resolving FMCW radar sensor is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 212 090 A1. However, the demands on the radar sensors are increasing steadily. High availability, even at very high operating temperatures, is required, in particular.
However, on account of small and cost-effective housings, heat emitted by the electronic system in the radar sensor is often no longer able to be dissipated quickly enough.